<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letter by ramudas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004270">Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas'>ramudas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NOOOO IS THIS THE FIRST FIC FOR THIS SHIP??, theyre the best plz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cotton writes only to one cookie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cotton candy cookie/lemon cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was writing at my desk, a millionth letter to never be sent. My trash bin was overflowing again, wrinkled letters sprinkling my floor. All was quiet, as always until... my door creaked. “Hey, Cotton.”</p><p>That voice... That soft, deep voice struck me to my core. “Lem-!” I swiftly turned around from my desk, but the cookie placed his hand on my shoulder. My heart felt all gooey, my face heating up.</p><p>“...You can just call me Lee. Uh, this ok?” He asked, referencing the touch. I shook my head, pink curls falling in front of my face. Not much of a smiler, he smirked at me. “I saw your letter-”</p><p>I knew what that meant. “W-which!! You... probably weren't supposed to see it...!”</p><p>“Orange said she found it and could not _not_ show me. It's... the sweetest thing I've read... about me... if you really mean it.”</p><p>“Wha... what do you mean, 'if'? Of c-course I do... If you just found one, though...”</p><p>“It was only one. Was there more...? Do you... write to other cookies, too?”</p><p>“No! No, goodness... I... write to you a lot... it's only you - I mean, sometimes my friends, like Dino... but never the same way... as I write to you...”</p><p>“I'd like to read more, sometime...” His hand that was on my shoulder trailed the length of my arm, settling on my sweaty, shaky hand. He squeezed my hand gently before letting go, leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>